Marcus Scribner
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = American | other_names = | occupation = Actor | years_active = 2010–present | notable_works = Black-ish }} Marcus Scribner (born January 7, 2000) is an American actor. He is best known for his starring as Andre Johnson Jr. on the ABC sitcom Black-ish. Scribner won the NAACP Image Award for NAACP Image Award for Outstanding Performance by a Youth for his portrayal of Junior in the ABC Comedy Blackish. Early life and education Scribner was born on January 7 at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center and raised in Los Angeles. His name is derived from Roman and Greek mythology, like his father Troy and sister Athena. Scribner also has a dog named Zeus whom he adopted as a puppy to commemorate his first professional acting job. Similar to his character on Black-ish, his father is Black while his mother is half-black and half-white. His father's family is from Los Angeles while his maternal grandmother is from England. |publisher=BlackAmericaWeb.com, Inc.|accessdate=January 13, 2018}} Scribner attended a primarily Jewish elementary school. He began studying acting at age seven. |first=Joshua |last=Chenault|accessdate=January 13, 2018}} At the time he was very shy and didn't have any hobbies. In addition to sports, Scribner took an acting class and immediately fell in love with it. From that point, Scribner took acting classes on the weekends. Scribner later admitted that at the time, he was afraid of getting injured. Despite that, he enjoys sports such as basketball and lacrosse and also loves video games. |accessdate=January 13, 2018}} When he was in kindergarten, Scribner hit his head on concrete while playing basketball and had to get five staples. Scribner started playing the clarinet in fifth grade. Though Scribner started at public high school in 2014, by early 2015, he was enrolled in home school to accommodate his work schedule. Career When he was 10 years old, Scribner booked his first guest-star role on the ABC crime dramedy Castle. Scribner would go on to appear in an episodes of Fox's New Girl, TBS' Wedding Band and Nickelodeon's Wendell & Vinnie. At the age of 14, Scribner booked his first major role when he was cast in the role Andre Johnson Jr. in the ABC sitcom Black-ish opposite Anthony Anderson, Tracee Ellis Ross, Laurence Fishburne and Jenifer Lewis. Scribner actually beat out Anderson's own son Nathan for the role. In an interview with Teen Vogue, the actor explained that he heavily identified with the show. Scribner was 13 when he first auditioned for the series and 14 years old when the pilot was filmed. Scribner received an NAACP Image Award nomination for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy for his portrayal of Junior in the first season. In 2015, Scribner voiced Buck in Pixar's animated film The Good Dinosaur. In 2016, Scribner began voicing the recurring role of Smudge as a guest star on the Netflix animated series Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh. Later that summer Scribner started production on the Independent comedy Alexander IRL opposite Nathan Kress. With the launch of the Freeform spin-off Grown-ish, Scribner takes on a more prominent role during the fourth season of Black-ish. In 2018, it was announced that Scribner would star in thriller "Confessional." Filmography Film Television Awards and nominations References External links * Category:2000 births Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:American people of English descent Category:African-American male actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people